


Cookie, Firefighter, Ruby

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT JUST CAME TO MIND, a date or two, even mentions of parents!!!, firefighter/police officer au, idk I'm almost done with my book and in a good mood???, mostly - Freeform, some cooking, thought I'd try it, whatever. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefighter/Police Officer AU<br/>Mycroft burns down his flat. Molly pulls him out of the fire. He thinks she's actually pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie, Firefighter, Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> cookie, firefighter, ruby
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop

“Uh, sir, what is that?” Molly asked the man sitting on the back of the ambulance.

“It’s the one cookie to survive my oven. I want you to have it as an admittedly lame thank-you.”

Molly sighed. “Sir, you’re just in shock. Please, don’t try to force me to have a cookie.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I’m not that in shock. I can recognize you as the firefighter who rescued me from my flat, and I can think enough to try and find a way to say thank-you, even if it’s not much.”

Molly turned as red as the ruby on her firetruck necklace that her dad had given her to be funny when she told him about her career choice. “Sir--”

“--Mycroft,” Mycroft interrupted.

“Mycroft,” Molly said slowly. “You’re in shock. Wait a day to do anything important. A day at least, all right? And please, stop trying to give me the stupid cookie.”

Mycroft sighed and pouted as Molly walked away. A day, huh? Good thing her firehouse was a medium walk from his-now charred-flat.

* * *

The first thing Molly saw the next day at work was Mycroft sitting on the edge of a fire truck, talking with one of her co-workers. “Tom? What’s going on?”

Tom grinned at her. “It’s been a day, apparently,” he laughed.

Mycroft looked at her sheepishly. “I’m still going to try to give you the stupid cookie,” he said, holding it up.

Molly put a hand to her nose and took a deep breath. “When I said wait a day, I didn’t mean wait a day and then come back to try and give me a stupid cookie!”

“I also...sort of wanted to give you a better thank-you than a cookie, I don’t know how I’d do that, but I’m open to most anything, so…”

“Dinner?” Molly asked on an impulse.

Mycroft blushed. “Uh...sure. Dinner...works. I know this nice little place called Angelo’s. When are you free?”

Molly looked at Tom and he grinned, shooing her away. “According to my boss, right now. Someone else can take the night shift.”

Mycroft smiled uncertainly and stood up. “Well, then. Let’s get going.”

* * *

Dinner was certainly interesting. Molly found out Mycroft was a cop, who despite an amazing memory and incredible deductive skills that could get him promoted to detective, could not cook to save his life. “I’m serious,” Mycroft said over Molly’s laughter. “I’ve lived on instant ramen and popcorn for about as long as I’ve been out of my parent’s house!”

Molly was cackling. “Why...were you making...cookies...then?”

Mycroft smirked. “Trying to get on my boss’s good side during an office party. He happens to like double chocolate chip. I’d love not having to run around as much as I do now.”

Molly’s laughter became muffled giggles as she noticed people were starting to stare. “I could teach you to cook,” she said.

Mycroft looked at her with surprise. “Really?”

Molly nodded. “Then you could force a slightly less terrible cookie on me!” her laughter picked up again and Mycroft joined her.

* * *

That year at the annual Christmas office party at NSY, Lestrade called Mycroft over. “Where did you get these cookies?” he asked.

“I made them,” Mycroft shrugged.

Lestrade stared at him. “No, seriously.”

“Seriously. My girlfriend taught me.”

“Some girlfriend, didn’t you live on ramen before?”

Mycroft shrugged and laughed. “Yeah.”

Lestrade looked around. “Listen, I wasn’t gonna tell you this, but a detective spot is opening up. If you’d like an interview, see if you can bring some more of these soon and I’ll put in a good word.”

Mycroft smirked. “Oh, yeah! Molly will be thrilled to hear, she was actually being considered to be fire chief at her station, if we got promoted at the same time, we’d have to have a huge celebration,” the way Mycroft said huge gave Lestrade the impression that it would involve a lot of snogging and not many people.

“Just bring the cookies.”

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft smiled. “I’ll tell Molly you liked her recipe!”

*insert line*

“Ms. Fire Chief,” Mycroft sang. “You home?”

Molly rolled her eyes in the kitchen. “In the kitchen, making sure you don’t start another fire, Mr. Detective.”

Mycroft walked in and kissed her on the cheek. “Have a good day, darling?”

Molly nodded. “Yeah, for once. You?”

Mycroft sighed. “Murders have been in a spike lately. I’ll have to tell my brother not to kill people for his stupid experiments.”

Molly nearly dropped her ladle. “What?!”

“Joking,” Mycroft laughed. “Dinner ready?”

Molly nodded. “Oh, and one other thing?”

Mycroft hummed.

“My parents want to visit.”

There was a pregnant silence. Then, “...Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, between us, we should probably be able to get an EMT on call here.”

Molly swatted him. “Shut up.”

Mycroft grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Date night. Who’s turn?”

Mycroft raised his hand. “Ooh, mine! I have the perfect idea, too!”

“It’d better not involve fire again, I’m getting tired of the irony.”

“Fireworks?”

Molly sighed. “Fiiiiine...Just this once!”

Mycroft grinned. “You won’t regret it!”

“Yeah, I regretted this the day I pulled you out of your flat!” she called as he retreated from the kitchen.

Mycroft grinned. They were a bit weird together, but somehow, they fit. And he wouldn’t want this any other way.


End file.
